Open Up
by PandoramXX
Summary: A short GaaMatsu one-shot. Gaara finally tells Matsuri about his past..


_Hi everyone!! In this fanfic, I think Gaara's about seventeen, so Matsuri'd be sixteen._

_I do not own Naruto, believe me, you would know if I did._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Gaara and I were again sitting on the edge of the Roof - really, I'm here so often, I just think of it with a capital 'R'. We sat here and talked for about an hour almost every day now. Though I would have been extremely happy about that fact earlier, I tried not to think of it. I didn't want to be considered a _fangirl_.

We usually talked about whatever missions Gaara had gotten reports back from. Sometimes we talked about deep stuff. Such as death_.._ we talked a lot about life and death.

But today's conversation was different.

"Matsuri, do you know... what happened to me when I was six years old?"

I stiffened when he asked me that. Gaara had never opened up about his childhood before. It's pretty obvious when you meet him; you don't look at him and think '_Oh gee, this guy is sure to buy me a drink and talk about the good old times._' ... no.

Actually, I didn't really know what had happened. I knew it was _horrible_, but no one had ever told me the details.

"... No..."

"Do not lie to me, Matsuri." Gaara usually never got mad as far as everyone else knew. He could be really scary, but he was always _calm_. With me he could get mad, though. Because I wasn't afraid of him.

Often he got mad at me when we talked, usually when I mentioned something too positive for him. My own life, for example. He couldn't handle talking about what all the 'happy' I knew. Then he always walked away. Not immediatly, because he isn't rude. But he would eventually.

This time though, Gaara had already gotten up and was starting to walk away. But I wouldn't let him go. I wanted to hear what had happened.

"No, wait, Gaara-sama! I really don't know what had happened! I know it's terrible, but I don't know what it is, so please tell me!" Gaara stopped. Slowly he turned around, and he actually looked a little nervous, maybe even scared. I eyes widened.

"Nobody told you..?"

"No, they really didn't. They didn't want to. I think, if they did, they might feel sorry for their _monster_." I probably looked a bit sick when I said 'monster'.

But that was only thing in the whole world I couldn't stand. People calling Gaara a monster. He was the Kazekage, why couldn't they give him a break? Anything else couldn't really bother me in comparison to _that_. I mean, when he came back after the whole Akatsuki thing, people had cheered. So why _would_ they call him a monster?

Gaara sat down beside me again.

"You… Did you know my uncle, Yashamaru?"

"I never met him, but he seemed nice." For some reason, Gaara twitched at when I said that. Like, his whole body. Then he continued.

"He was assigned by my father to protect me. The day the... incident, happened started when I saw some kids my age were playing with a ball. But then they lost the ball and I…" Gaara told me everything from that day. Every single little thing he remembered feeling. And that was a _lot_.

By the time he'd finished, the sun was actually going down. He had been sitting completely still, looking down at his village. He then turned to look at me, and he saw my tears streaming down my face.

But I mean, how could such horrible things happen to the person I loved? How could such horrible things happen to _anyone_?? If it were me, I had killed myself as soon as I could understand what was going on. And.. if I couldn't because of the sand, I would've just given up and wasted away! But not Gaara, he kept fighting. Protecting his village. I hadn't even _known.. _and I'm not even the only one. Other people don't know either, I'm sure.

Gaara looked shocked and a bit confused when he saw my face. I guess I was the first he'd told his story, so he didn't know how people react to that kind of stuff. Maybe not everyone would react this way. Though the _he_ told it...

I had been completely silent while he was talking, because I did not want to interrupt him. But now I'd started sobbing. I sat and looked at him for a few more seconds, then I just threw myself right at him. I hugged him as tightly as I could, and for some reason, he didn't move away. He was probably wearing the Sand Armour, and he didn't hug back, but he didn't move away either.

I held onto him for a very long time. He was soaked in my tears when I let him go. Neither of us had said anything, we didn't need to. I didn't need to say how sorry I felt for him, he could feel that in the wet spot on his shirt.

So without looking at Gaara, I pulled away from him again. I slowly dried my eyes before turning my head back towards him. And I saw that he had shut his eyes tightly.

Don't ask me _why_, he just had. Actually it almost looked like he was restraining himself from something. Maybe pulling away from me.

It crossed my mind that maybe Gaara was as sad as me and had to restrain himself from hugging back. _Yeah right_, as if Sabaku no Gaara would hug anyone without being forced with something more horrible than death. Way more horrible than death. That was a fangirl thought.

"Uhmm… Sorry." I said, guessing he found what I had just done very uncomfortable. His eyes opened and he stared at me for a bit.

"You should be getting home, don't you think?" My eyes widened only a little. Gaara was being nice. I got up.

"Guess so. So, wanna talk again tomorrow?" I asked, lending a hand to help him get up. Of course he didn't take it. But I was being cheerful again. I thought that if I acted sad, it just might make him sad too. Not like he _looked_ sad, but Gaara looked just a bit.. vulnerable?

"Maybe. I will be sitting here anyway if I have time, so you can come up." To anyone else, that would have sound arrogant, like he thought he was better than everyone. He never meant it that way.

"Okay, Gaara! Bye!" I waved and started to go down the stairs. No point in waiting for him, he'd be sitting there all night anyway. And I had an awful lot to write in my diary. Of course Gaara's terrible story, but also the fact that I'd hugged him. Fangirl.

I probably wouldn't get any dinner for being home so late, but Hell with that, I was actually _happy_.

* * *

_I hope you weren't aiming for a kiss, but I think it's too early after just two years. Well, you know, for Gaara anyway. :) This story was actually written with an OC instead of Matsuri, but I edited it a lot._

_Reviews are very welcome!_


End file.
